1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a monitoring system for monitoring a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM).
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on moving magnetic or optical discs. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM module and it is called a SATA DIMM module. The SATA DIMM module can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to add storage capacity. However, users may not be able to monitor working states of the SATA DIMM module when the SATA DIMM module is used, to be aware of the proper functioning or other state of the module. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.